


Drunk Talks and Late Night Snogs

by bluebirdling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, drunk Lily, fake drunk lily?, jily, trigger: alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdling/pseuds/bluebirdling
Summary: It’s the summer of ‘78 and Lily Evans is determined to get her man before the party is over.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Drunk Talks and Late Night Snogs

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t @ me I just really like writing drunk Lily. 
> 
> However, this is no glorification of alcoholism and drunkenness. 
> 
> Kudos to my gay baby Jackson for the title 💙💙💙
> 
> (How many times have I said drunk in this entire thing now?)

It’s nearly dawn when the roar of the party has dwindled to a mere fizzle, music still broadcasted from the wireless network and drunk Gryffindors hanging from varying places of the common room, moaning in self-pity. 

It’s the summer of ‘78. 

They’re all nostalgic and not ready to leave the comfort of Hogwarts.

They’re also going to regret downing the stack of butterbeers when they wake at noon to McGonagall’s furious shouts. Except him, tough that may have something to do with him being far from hammered.

It’s his last month in the place that has been his home for the past seven years, and he wants to see every second of the party instead of waking up with a pounding headache and sore throat with absolutely no memory of how he ended up on the roof of the castle. Of course, his fellow co-head had entirely different plans. Lily had to have taken in at least four mugs of butterbeer by now, considering the fact he had to stop her from joining Sirius on the table to dance to his singing--despite how much he wants to join them both. 

A voice rings out through the fading party air, the same one which makes his heart stutter even though it's been years since he first heard it, and--not long after--the redhead appears before him, “James!”

He’s still not used to hearing his name roll off her tongue with ease, and such sweetness, too.

He smiles, “Hullo, Lils.”

“I’m _tired._ ”

“Let’s get you to bed then.”

She perks up at the thought, but he’s not expecting what follows.

“Ooh, _your_ bed? Yes, please! I’ve always wanted to sleep there, especially when your smell will be on the sheets”

_Merlin_ , the things this woman did to him.

James chokes out a laugh, mouth opening and closing like fish gaping out of the water.

“Christ, Lily, _no._ You’re going to your own bed.”

She pouted, and he wondered if she ever took special classes on how to melt someone’s heart. It couldn’t all be pure talent.

“ _Please_ , James?”

“How many drinks have you had?”

“I—hmm. Thr...ee…..or maybe—four? I was supposed to be competing with Marlene, y’know. But, that little _minx_ is off snogging _Dorcas_! Pure betrayal, I tell you.”

“Well, to be fair—”

“ _I_ want to snog someone.”

“I--what?”

Lily drops onto the couch next to him, absentmindedly fingering with the rings on her fingers, eyes unfocused on Sirius twirling Peter around the table that had been, just hours prior, a source for drinks.

“Preferably this bloke I fancy. I want to snog him _so_ bad, but he just won’t bloody _let me._ A nitwit, that’s what he is. Arse.”

His heart stops, and then starts again—over and over, the vicious cycle nearly numbing his brain.

— _this bloke I fancy._

Fuck. 

“I’m sure—“

“ _And,_ ” she starts again, frown tugging at the tips of her lips, “he’s a massive prat too, asking me out for years and then, and then he just _stops_ without warning...because he’s moved on from _me_ —and how can he tire of _me_ because I’m…well, me!”

Was she _pulling_ at his leg?

“Lily—“

“But he’s so _cute_ and his hair—“ she wails, surprising James as she drops her head onto his lap, “—but he won’t ask me out to Hogsmeade! He’s literally asked me several times! What’s one more?”

“Who exactly are you talking about?”

“A bloke I fancy! Haven’t you been listening?”

She looks up, eyes wide to meet his with full force but the focus glazes as she frowns thoughtfully. 

“No I know what you meant but _who_ —“

“He’s really _pretty_.”

He chuckles, easing back into the comfort of the chair—no longer alarmed, because _honestly_ it’s so bloody clear and he can’t believe it’s taken a drunk night for her to say it. 

“I know, you’ve said that several times now.”

Lily turns over and props herself on her elbows, resting her chin on the open palms,“Should I kiss him?”

He chokes and gapes at her, “You...I don’t— _what_?”

“ _Should I_?”

“I don’t bloody _know,_ Lily, you tell me!”

She pouts at him, sitting up straight and putting several feet of air between them—which really _shouldn’t_ be there, but his sanity thanks the gods that it is. 

“Not the answer I was looking for, but I’ll do it anyways.”

His hands reach out to grasp her shoulder from moving forward, his heartbeat loud enough to wake the entire common room. The words run in his head on repeat, thundering against his skull in rhythm with his pulse. 

“ _Lily,_ now is not the time or place. You’ll regret this in the morning.”

Curse his mother for her values and curse him for proudly taking them in. He doesn’t want to be a bleeding _gentleman._

She shakes her head furiously, trying to move forward despite his hand blocking her, “I don’t. I really _won’t._ ” 

They stare at each other, pools of hazel searching green irises. James opens his mouth without a sound coming out, and closes it again. 

He wants to. So very badly. But it’s still not _right._

But his resolve gives in when Lily bites her lip and pushes his arm away, lips meeting one another and breath mixing. The party dulls into the background and all he can think is— _bloody fucking bleeding hell—_ over and over again, hands reaching out to pull her into his lap and fastening them around her waist, an embarrassing moan let out from his lips as her nails scarp the scalp and his hair tangles between her fingers— _fuck, why hasn’t he done this before?_

She’s doing mind boggling things to his neck with those fingers. She’s running him dry when her teeth tugs at his lips. She tastes _wonderful._ She’s _amazing_ and—shit he fancies her so, _so_ much. 

They part, grasping for much needed air, and he realises that she fancies him too. 

When the fuck did that even happen?

James decides that’s a question for another time as he smirks up at her, touching their noses, “Go out with me, Evans?”

An embarrassing pant breaks the sentence, but he doesn’t care. 

Lily huffs, hitting his arm, but the upward turn of her lips ruin the effect, “ _Now,_ the git wants to ask me out.”

“I thought you would reject me again!”

“Am I right now?”

“You haven’t even said _yes_ yet! I didn’t want to ruin...whatever this is,” he gestures between them, “we’ve built this past year.”

Lily smiles, pecking his cheek, “Neither do I. But _still_ —“

James sighed, “ _Lily_ , will you go out with me on Hogsmeade?”

“I’m tempted to say no.”

“You won’t, though.”

She smiles, resting her forehead on his, “No, I won’t.”

He grins, leaning in for another snog, because he wants the sparks back and ingrained in his lips forever, but something stops him. 

A smirk overtakes his lips, “You little _minx._ You’re not drunk, are you?”

Lily shrugs, laughing, “I needed a kiss somehow, James.”

“You could’ve asked.”

“Less talking, mor—“

He swallows the rest of the sentence, as he places his lips on hers.

When Lily Evans asks something of you, you can hardly disobey her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to be on tumblr at @bluebirdlinginthenest?


End file.
